<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Keep You Safe by vanjie_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901620">I'll Keep You Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love'>vanjie_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, New Girl - Freeform, conversion therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa is the new girl. Brooke is in the closet, but there's just something about Vanessa that makes Brooke want to jump out of it. Too bad she is pulled out of it before she gets a chance to do anythjng.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is my first branjie fic I wrote. I wrote it last year and posted on WattPad. I've decided to do a rewrite and make it better so i can post it on here.<br/>There's emotions, smut, love, angst, homophobia, conversion therapy, friendship, PTSD, and bullying. Look out for notes at the top</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn's POV:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat in my room, looking out at the street below. It was a beautiful day, but I just couldn't bring myself to go outside. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I hadn't felt like myself lately. Little did I know; my life was about to change forever. I watched as a moving truck pulled up to the house next door, followed by a black Cadillac SUV, and a cherry red Mazda convertible. I watched intently as someone got out of the red sports car. My jaw dropped. I was looking at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long dark wavy hair, and her skin was golden tan. She wore a black mini-skirt, and a red top. Wow, this girl sure liked her red. Suddenly, it was almost like she felt my eyes on her, and she spun around and locking her eyes directly on me. I saw her cock her head to the side and raise an eyebrow. I was mesmerized, she had the face of an angel. Who was this girl? She smirked at me, turned and walked inside, leaving me staring out the window, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat and watched the movers unpack the truck for around a half hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn!" yelled a voice from the hall. It was my mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh dear, what did I do this time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, mother?" I said, getting up and walking towards my door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey, put your shoes on, we are going over to meet the new neighbors."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt the color drain from my face as my mom came into view. Meeting the new neighbors. Specifically, meeting the pretty girl next door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok, sweetie? You look a little pale."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," I managed to squeak out, "yeah mom, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mom leads my father and myself next door and rang the doorbell. A stressed, but beautiful looking woman answers the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello!" she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello! We're the Hytes family, we live next door." My mom smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello, hello, please come in. Don't mind the mess." The woman had an accent. "I'm Alexis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Alexis, I'm Lisa, this is my husband, Carl, and our daughter Brooke Lynn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you!" Alexis smiled, "Vanessa! We have company." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow, Vanessa was such a pretty name, I thought to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming, Ma!" said a gravely voice from one of the upstairs rooms. It was a little bit rougher than what I would expect her to sound like, but I liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The object of my thoughts for the last hour popped down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, hello!" she said, "I'm Vanessa." She looked right at me and smirked. She held out her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, Brooke Lynn." I swear I saw her wink, "Wanna come upstairs with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and followed Vanessa up the stairs, and to the bedroom that just happened to be facing my bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Miss Brooke Lynn, tell me about yourself." Vanessa smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh, I'm about to start my senior year at school. I'm a dancer, but that's about the only interesting thing about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of good things 'bout you, Miss Brooke." Vanessa gave a warming smile, my heart sped up, "and I start at the school as a senior too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, we will see each other often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not good at this." She admitted, "I'm bad at making friends, I'm nervous as hell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled my warmest smile. "Don't worry, girl. You got me."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa's POV:</p><p>Brooke Lynn and her parents stayed for a little bit. She offered to help me unpack some of my things, but I wouldn't let her. It wasn't her job. I couldn't get over how beautiful this girl was. From the second I caught her staring at me from the window, I couldn't get her face out of my head. I liked girls, but I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't know how people in this area were going to be like. </p><p>It was getting dark. I had just gotten back to my room after dinner. I looked out my window towards the house next door. I could see Brooke Lynn sitting at her desk. She was writing. I walked out onto the balcony and I think she probably heard my door shut because she looked up and smiled. She was graceful as she got up and walked out onto her balcony, directly across from me. </p><p>"Hey!" I smiled.</p><p>"Hey! Getting settled in well?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, trying to. I have so much shit, man. Too much stuff to put away. So I'm done for the night." </p><p>"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked me. </p><p>I thought for a second. "Gotta finish unpacking at some point. Why what's up?"</p><p>"My friends are coming over around noon. We are going to hang out by the pool. I figured you could come over and meet them. That way you know more people." </p><p>"That's real nice of you, yeah I'd love to!" I smiled, said goodnight, and then went in to get ready for bed.<br/> I was so tired. It had been a very long day, and I fell asleep instantly.</p><p>The next day, I got up and unpacked some boxes, looking for my bathing suit.</p><p>"Ma!" I yelled, she was in the kitchen, "I'm heading next door to Brooke Lynn's to meet some friends. I'll be home later." </p><p>"Alright, have fun."</p><p>I walked over to the neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. </p><p>"I've got it!" said an angelic voice on the other side of the door. The door swung open, and there the blonde beauty stood. </p><p>My throat went dry. How did someone look so beautiful in something so simple as a plain t-shirt and jean shorts? Her skin had a slight tan to it. She was stunning.</p><p>"You beat my friends!" Brooke Lynn smiled. </p><p>"Well, I had such a long commute." I joked. </p><p>"Come on in." she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>On the way up to her room, I realized her house was set up almost exactly like mine, floor plan wise. I knew it would be. These cookie cutter suburban homes were all the same.</p><p>"It's not much, it's the same as yours." She smiled softly and my legs weakened. </p><p>What is wrong with me?</p><p>Over the next half hour, Brooke Lynn's friends started to arrive. I tried to keep up with their names. I needed a cheat sheet. There was Kameron, who looked sporty and muscular, Nina, who was tall and built kind of broad, but had a kind face. Trixie, who wore a bit too much makeup for this being a pool day, Katya, the Russian. Blair, who looked 12, and Aquaria, who seemed kind of snobby but nice for the most part. They were all nice, and beautiful....and blonde. I definitely stuck out like a sore thumb with my dark skin and hair. What can I say? My Puerto Rican genes were strong. </p><p>"So Vanessa, where did you move from" asked Nina with the kind face.</p><p>"New York." </p><p>"What brought you here?" asked Trixie.</p><p>"My mom's job, she's a stylist."</p><p>I didn't go into detail, it was a tad more complicated than that, but they didn't need to know yet.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon went well. These girls were very nice, definitely not how I thought teenage girls in LA would be. After several games of volleyball, the girls headed home one by one.</p><p>"Hey, Brooke Lynn." I called before disappearing into my own yard.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Want to come stay soon? Tonight, or tomorrow?" Where did this confidence come from? I'm so confused.</p><p>"Yeah!" her face lit up, "tonight?"</p><p>"Works for me."</p><p>I walked over and we exchanged numbers. She said she'd come over around 7. Perfect. I winked and then walked back to my house with a smile glued to my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is starting out slow, and it's not my best fic, but it'll get better. Promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn's POV:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I get inside, I send a text to my mom. She won't be home until 9pm at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me: Hey mom, Vanessa invited me over for a sleep over so I won't be here tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long wait for a reply. That was unusual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mom: Okay...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't seem thrilled. Must be a bad day. I went to my room and changed. I had 4 hours to kill. What would I do? I threw myself on my bed and I let my mind wonder. Vanessa. She's so beautiful. She has the prettiest smile and I could get lost in her dark eyes. I laid there with my eyes closed, a stupid smile on my face. My phone started to ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" I answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatcha doin over there?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relaxing before I have to spend the evening with your crazy ass." I replied, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's not very nice. I'll have you know that I am a delight, Mary!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's Mary?" I asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa just laughed, "nobody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to go shopping?" asked Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that even a question ma'am?" I replied, "You drive? Your car is better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, get over here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were butterflies in my stomach now. Basically I was spending the whole day with this girl, and it was great. The drive to the mall was filled with loud music, and though I'd never say it to her, less than great driving. Who am I kidding? It was scary. I made a mental note to do the driving after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bitch, we have arrived." Vanessa said, pulling into a parking spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I silently said thank the lord. "So what are we shopping for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything I can use to decorate my room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off we went into the mall. After an hour we decided to get some coffee. We ordered Starbucks and sat in some chairs by the window. We sat chatting until two girls I recognized from school came over. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Brooke Lynn." One said in a fake-nice voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatiana, Morgan." I said dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's your friend?" Morgan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Vanessa." She said in her gruff voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with your voice?!" Tatiana asked, still laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with my voice? Bitch, what's wrong with your voice? You Minnie Mouse sounding motherfu-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessaa!" I stopped her and turned to the girls, "go away! Leave us alone, we aren't bothering you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhhh...." Morgan started, "this is a date. This is your girlfriend isn't it, Hytes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, Vanessa is just my friend. Please go. Go!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls rolled their eyes and finally walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bitches." Vanessa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," I apologized, "they are at my – our school." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they always mean like that?" Vanessa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Usually." I shrugged, "I usually just ignore them, but I didn't want them picking at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Vanessa smiled after a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go?" I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked out to the car. The ride home wasn't as energetic. I was wondering what was going through her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ok?" I asked Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about the bullies." I said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every school has them, Brooke Lynn." Vanessa shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded. We got back to Vanessa's and I ran home to grab my clothes for the sleepover.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was very in my head on the way home from the mall. Why did they suggest we were on a date? Why did they ask if I was her girlfriend? Is Brooke Lynn gay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got to my place and Brooke ran home to get her clothes. I went up to my room to get some stuff put away. There were still tons of boxes to be unpacked. I sat on my bed and tons of thoughts raced through my mind. The loudest one being: 'Should I tell her?' What if I make things weird? What if she wasn't gay and those girls were just bitches? I mean I'm sure that they are bitches. What if I told her and scared her away? I rested my head in my hands and got lost in thought. It wasn't until I heard the doorbell ring that I was brought back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Brooke Lynn," I heard my mom say, "Vanessa is in her room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard footsteps and then there was a knock on my door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, Hoe!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now what would you have done if I was your mom??" Brooke Lynn said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom doesn't knock." I shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke laughed and sat on my bed next to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatiana and Morgan, you were quiet on the way home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like that they came for you like that. You the sweetest, and you been so nice to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't always like that. We used to be friends up until last summer. But then they started picking fights with the rest of us. The final straw was when they told everyone that I was a lesbian. That's why they said that today. I've never had a boyfriend or been interested in any guy at school. So, they told everyone I was gay, and I was bullied really bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's on your mind?" she asked me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can tell me anything." She smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you gay?" I squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm honestly not sure. My parents are super conservative so it wouldn't go well with them if I was. But I know that I'm not like most girls my age. I thought I was picky, but now I'm not sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt relief at her words. This was good. But I wondered what made her question things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am." I said. She looked at me curiously, "Gay." I added. She was quiet and I was nervous, "is that okay?" I added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, I said you could tell me anything." She smiled. "This changes nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phew. Okay, that's out there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth or dare?" I said, finally breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ummm.... shit. Dare, Mary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dare you to go skinny dipping with me later in my pool." I said, "my parents go to bed at 10pm sharp. So, we will do it then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's do it." She smiled. "Are you hungry? We can get pizza and watch a movie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's exactly what we did. We sat on her bed and watched the movie White Chicks. Every now and then I'd catch Vanessa looking at me, and then she'd catch me looking at her. I couldn't help it. She's beautiful. I was a little nervous though. Skinny dipping was going to be a huge step for me as I've never been naked with another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>10pm hits and I get up and look over to my house in time to see the lights click off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We wait a few minutes before going over, just to be sure, but my parents had a predictable routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's go." I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walk downstairs, out the door, and over to my backyard. Vanessa wastes no time. She rips her shirt over her head and takes her shorts off so she's only in panties and a bra. They were a matching set. Red with black lace. My mouth watered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Brooke, stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I removed my shirt and shorts as well. My undergarments weren't matching, but they were still cute. I looked up and she was staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" I asked, feeling my face blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, you are gorgeous." Vanessa smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just smiled back. Why was I so comfortable with this girl? I've known her for all of a day and a half, but I feel like I've known her my whole life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa took off her bra, revealing her perfect breasts, and my heart began to race. Finally, she discarded her panties, and slipped herself into the pool. I saw her shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I followed suit. Wow it definitely was kind of chilly. I stayed by the wall, instinctively covering myself. Vanessa swam over to me. She grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her close. Her skin was against mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing I knew, I was pressing my lips to hers. I've never had a boyfriend, but I've been kissed, and it's never felt like this. It was passionate, but soft. It was the best thing I've ever experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We broke the kiss and smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should probably get out..." I said, softly, but we didn't move. I just kept looking into Vanessa's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We did get out after about 5 more minutes though. We didn't want to take a chance on my mom or dad finding us. We grabbed our clothes and made our way back to Vanessa's room. Once we had our pajamas on, we crawled in her bed. We laid there facing each other. I didn't know what was going to happen next for us, but tonight, I was happy. We fell asleep quickly, and I felt safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was getting so much attention, mostly from the guys at the party. I was sitting on the couch and she had been asked to dance. She saw me looking over in her direction. I saw her say something to the guy who asked her to dance and walk over to me. She sat down right on my lap in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey beautiful." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." I smiled softly. I loved looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned down in my ear and whispered, "you jealous, mami?"</p><p>I felt my face get probably as red as her dress. </p><p> </p><p>"I knew it." She whispered, "don't worry, I'm here with you." And she kissed my cheek, causing me to smile a soft smile. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started to wake up around 10:30am the next morning. I didn't open my eyes though. I was basking in this feeling. It was warm. Then I remembered that there was someone else in my bed. The events of last night rushed into my head. Brooke Lynn kissed me. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes. There she was. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen laying next to me in my bed. She was playing on her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, Sunshine." She smiled when she realized I was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning." I said gruffly. I am not a morning person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I am going to go home here in a few. I was waiting for you to wake up. Did you know you snore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bitch, no I don’t!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you do." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "So, Trixie is having a party tonight. Her parents are out of town. Wanna come with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about it for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." I said. "What time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll head over around 6." Brooke Lynn's eyes lit up, "I'll drive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dress code?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dress however you want. Trixie and Aquaria will be in the shortest dresses they can slip on." She smiled. I knew exactly what I was going to wear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn left, and I was all alone for the afternoon. Time to do some more unpacking. I was searching for one particular article of clothing: my red dress. I have this red skin tight midthigh length dress. It was beautiful, and it was sexy. Yes! I found it! I hung it up in the bathroom so I wouldn't lose it again. Then I decided to hop in the shower. I didn't shower after the pool event last night. I laid in my bed on my towel, wondering what Brooke Lynn was going to wear tonight. I couldn't wait to find out. While I was lost in thought, my mom walked into my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, are you planning to unpack these boxes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eventually." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Hey mom, I'm going to a party with Brooke Lynn tonight, so don't stay up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was. The "look". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa..." my mom started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom..." I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa be careful. I can tell that you like her and I don't want you getting hurt again. Is this girl even gay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom!" my jaw dropped, "it's not like that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't look convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you getting hurt again." She repeated herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and left the room. I was kind of irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At around 5:55pm, I went and stepped out on my porch. My red dress fitting perfectly, leather jacket on my arm, and hair curled perfectly and hanging down my back. My makeup looked good too. I always did similar things: subtle eye with bold lip. I looked damn good. I looked across the lawn to Brooke Lynn's house. Instantly, my jaw was on the ground. This bitch....she was stunning, Mary. She had this silver one shoulder thing on. It was so pretty. She had her hair curled too. I was in awe. This girl will be the death of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready, Vanessa?" she called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, bitch." I said, crossing the lawn, "let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I saw Vanessa walk out of her house, my mouth went dry, and my heart began to race. What was this girl doing to me?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drove us to Trixie's, periodically sneaking glances at her. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. We got to Trixie's to find that we were the second and third people to show up. Nina always beat everyone. She was always extra early to places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OOOOOHHHHH bitch!" Nina said, "get in here! We are drinkin tonight girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are?" I laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at Vanessa, "Do you drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, child. Yes." She laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you drink?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you got, girl." She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That answers that. I guess we are drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means we have to stay here tonight, you know that right?" I said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I figured as much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We got our drinks and sat down in the basement. One by one, friends from school arrived at Trixie's. Everyone was in awe of Vanessa because hello we have a new girl! Not just a new girl though, a beautiful one. She was getting so much attention, mostly from the guys at the party. I was sitting on the couch and she had been asked to dance. She saw me looking over in her direction. I saw her say something to the guy who asked her to dance and walk over to me. She sat down right on my lap in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey beautiful." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." I smiled softly. I loved looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned down in my ear and whispered, "you jealous, mami?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my face get probably as red as her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it." She whispered, "don't worry, I'm here with you." And she kissed my cheek, causing me to smile a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I looked up. Nina was across the room, staring at us, head cocked to the side and a quizzical look on her face. She smirked and walked away. I told Vanessa I'd be right back, and I followed Nina upstairs and out to the patio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nina." I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yesss...?" she said and turned around, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like her, don't you?" she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke I won't tell anyone." Nina smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what's going on, Nina." I said, feeling my emotions in my throat. I felt like I was going to choke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me." Nina said, softly, putting an arm around me. We sat on a bench near Trixie's pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's amazing Nina. I feel like I've known her my whole life. She's just so fun to be around. Also, she's gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she's very pretty." Nina comforted me. She was such a good friend to me, "don't worry babe, you'll figure everything out in time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nina," I started, "we kissed in the pool last night. We went skinny dipping, and we kissed, and it was the best kiss I've ever had..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina stayed silent for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you would make a very cute couple." I looked at Nina and she was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back inside. I don't want Vanessa to feel like I abandoned her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went back into the basement and Vanessa was still sitting on the couch. She saw me and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How you feeling?" I asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, I need another drink though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, I went to the counter and got us some more drinks. I felt woozy, and warm. I was buzzed for sure. I came back and sat next to Vanessa. She put her hand on my thigh and I felt electricity shoot down my leg. It gave me butterflies. Our eyes met and I felt like I could get lost in hers. For a second, I almost forgot there were a lot of people around. But there were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So where are we going to sleep?" Vanessa asked me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably down here. There's an air mattress in the closet or we can share the couch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's share the couch." Vanessa said, with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to dance?" said a voice. I looked up. There was this guy from school, he was looking at Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Vanessa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm good." Vanessa turned back to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, we heard Trixie's loud voice boomed from the stairs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IF YOUR NAME IS NOT KAMERON, AQUARIA, NINA, KATYA, BLAIR, BROOKE LYNN, OR VANESSA, YOU NEED TO GET OUT. PARTIES OVER BITCHES." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the lights snapped on and our classmates were making their way to the stairs. Once everyone was gone, we all sat around the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, how about some truth or dare?" Trixie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt my face get kind of red. I was about to decline but everyone said they wanted to do it. Great. Here we go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke Lynn helped me upstairs and we went outside. As soon as we were outside, I felt Brooke push me up against the wall. Her lips were on mine and we were kissing even more passionately than we had the previous night. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips and her sweet tongue slipped in. Our tongues danced against each other. My hands were in her hair and her hands were on my hips, one was traveling down to the hem of my dress. She slid the dress up a little and her hand found my ass. I smiled against the kiss. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Katya started, "so truth or dare. Basic rules, but you can decline to answer. If you decline, you must either remove an article of clothing, or take a shot. So, who wants to go first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." said Kameron, "Nina, truth or dare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth." Nina said after a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm... What's something I don't already know about you?" Kameron says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that the question for my 'truth'?" Nina asks, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, bitch." laughs Kameron, she thinks for a second, "if you got to have a threesome with people in this room, who would you choose?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie cackled, I could feel my face get red and I saw Nina blushing as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm," she started, "Trixie, because she's curvey, and you because you're muscular and you look like you're good at cuddlin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"good answer, your turn to pick." Said Kameron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright...hm...Aquaria Truth or Dare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to keep your hand on Katya's inner thigh until It's my turn again." Nina laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Aquaria could react, Katya grabbed Aquaria's hand and placed it on her thigh herself. Everyone laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright...Vanessa. You're the new girl, truth or dare?" said Aquaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth." I said, confidently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who here do you think is the prettiest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. I felt my cheeks turn red. I looked around the room, Brooke was looking at her hands. Everyone else was staring at me. Nina had an eyebrow arched as to say "well?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I couldn't do it. I didn't know what they knew about Brooke and I didn't want to embarrass her. So, I refused. I was literally only wearing 2 articles of clothing: panties and my dress, and I wasn't drunk enough to remove clothes, so I did a shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth or dare was interesting, especially after a few shots. Someone asked me who the last person I kissed was and I ended up taking my panties off, the whole time not breaking eye contact with Brooke Lynn. These were some nosey bitches, Mary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Broooooooooke Lynnnnnnnnnn." Said Katya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth or Dare, bitch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya'll bitches are boring." Yelled Aquaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush, Aquaria." Katya laughed, "Brooke Lynn, have you kisSsed anyone in this room?" Katya was slurring her words a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was taking a drink as Katya asked and I started to cough. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing I know, Brooke was staring in my direction while she slipped her panties off as well. Chills went up my back. I gulped. My face flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need some, erm, air." I said, "the alcohol is getting to me." I'm trying to stand up but stumbling a little bit. Wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you." Said Brooke Lynn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn helped me upstairs and we went outside. As soon as we were outside, I felt Brooke push me up against the wall. Her lips were on mine and we were kissing even more passionately than we had the previous night. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips and her sweet tongue slipped in. Our tongues danced against each other. My hands were in her hair and her hands were on my hips, one was traveling down to the hem of my dress. She slid the dress up a little and her hand found my ass. I smiled against the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how long we were out there, 20? 30 minutes? Who knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should probably go back inside. Otherwise they'll come looking for us." Brooke said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smoothed my dress and Brooke fixed her hair, and we went back inside. Everyone had decided to go to bed by the time we got down there. Trixie had gotten us some pajamas and put them on the couch. We got changed and went to get on the couch, but Katya and Kameron were already asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"well fuck," Brooke said, "where will we sleep?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go check the guest room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led me upstairs and to the second floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This room is Trixie's." It had glittery pink hearts on it. Of course it was Trixie's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one is one of the guest rooms." Said Brooke Lynn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door. Empty. Perfect. We went to the bathroom and we both removed our makeup. Once back in bed we curled up facing each other. Still feeling drunk, we got lost in a fit of giggles and kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was this girl doing to me? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me: You're a tease.</p><p> </p><p>Me: But also you’re beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa: Thank you 😊</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I wrote this fic before I learned how to write long chapters lol. So I apologize that they are so short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should we wake them?" said a voice. Katya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They look so cute and peaceful." Now, I know that's Nina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What's going on? My head is pounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they dating?" yelled Aquaria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh!" several people said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when I became aware of my surroundings and remembered where I was...: in bed at Trixie's...with Vanessa. She had her arms tightly around my middle and her head was against my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you shut the fuck up before you wake this girl up? She's a monster in the morning." I said, finally opening my eyes. All of my friends were just standing around the bed, staring, “what the fuck you guys? Creep much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on with you two, Hytes?" asked Kameron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's personal." I smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa started to stir. Her hand moved to her face and she wiggled till she was free from my embrace. Her eyes shot open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the-?" Vanessa grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning." I gave her an apologetic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....morning." Vanessa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked them to be quiet but they're all nosey, loud bitches." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well excuse the fuck out of us for being excited." Trixie said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, you guys are so cute." Kameron chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina stayed silent but had a knowing smile dancing on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," said Trixie, "Kasha is making French toast so up and at 'em bitches." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa gave her a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kasha is our housekeeper.” Trixie explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get dressed." I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ate breakfast, then I drove Vanessa and I home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go to the school this afternoon with my mom." Vanessa said, and I could feel her rolling her eyes. I held back a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We start school next week, so Vanessa was getting a tour and all her info for the first day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me know how it goes ok?" I asked, pulling in my driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." She said, kissing me on the cheek then going home and disappearing into her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh. My head was pounding, time for a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom!" I yelled, "I'm home from Trixie's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, honey!" my mom said from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to take a nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright dear, just don't sleep too long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up to my room and check my phone. My jaw dropped and my cheeks flushed. I had a new picture from Vanessa. It was her glorious body in a beautiful blue bra and panty set. Fuck, she's gorgeous. I hit 'reply'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me:</b>
  <span> You're a tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me: </b>
  <span>But also you’re beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vanessa:</b>
  <span> Thank you 😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me:</b>
  <span> Paybacks are a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa's first few days at school don't go quite as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to condense the really short chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School started the following Monday. To say I was nervous was an understatement, but I have Brooke, and my other new friends. Brooke Lynn and I rode to school together. We also found out that we basically had the same schedule except my 8th period was art and hers was dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck today, love!" my mom said as I left. I shot her a nervous smile and went to meet Brooke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn looked great, as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" she smiled, and it calmed me down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We got in Brooke's car and she started driving. A thought popped into my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why haven't you let me drive us anywhere since the mall trip?" I asked, which caused Brooke to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it scares me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, Mary." I pretended to be offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We pulled into the school parking lot and I hesitated to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon," Brooke smiled sweetly, "I'll be right beside you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed me to my locker then we made our way to homeroom. I instantly got more nervous when I saw the two girls from the mall sitting in the back of the room. Brooke Lynn gave me an encouraging smile, and we sat in the middle of the room. Homeroom was boring. Half an hour of absolutely nothing but stupid announcements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back." Brooke said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat zoning out while she was gone. She came back, and homeroom was over. On to math. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning was uneventful, I was relieved when we got to lunch and met up with the rest of the girls. We sat down and started eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Brooke!" said a girl behind us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Adore." Brooke smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found your phone in the west hallway bathroom." Adore said, handing Brooke her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I didn't even know I lost it. Thanks, Adore." Brooke said, making a weird face. Adore left. "that's weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn shrugged it off. By the time art class rolled around, I was mentally done for the day. Luckily it was the last class and I was able to wait outside the art room for Brooke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents won't be home until late, want to hang out at my place?" Brooke asked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!" I grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We get to Brooke's and go up to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want-" Brooke cut me off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed my back was against it. Every inch of the dancer's body was against mine as she kissed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been wanting to do that all day." She said, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips met mine again as her hands grabbed my hips. She started to move us towards her bed, all while not breaking the kiss. The back of my legs hit the bed and she eased me down on it. I was laying on Brooke Lynn's bed, and she was on top of me. Her lips moved their way to my neck. I inhaled sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn.." I managed to say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-we s-should stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke stopped and whined into my neck, then giggled. My skin was hot, flushed, and sensitive. It felt like fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like making you wiggle though." She smiled into my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tease." I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one to talk!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged. Just then we heard a door shut downstairs and we both sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn?" I heard her mom say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said they were out late?!" I whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought they were. Fix your hair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We tried, and somehow succeeded to look natural as Brooke's bedroom door swung open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey mom!" said Brooke, "thought you and dad had a thing tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey girls," her mom said, "no that's tomorrow. What are you girls doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just talking about the first day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did your first day go, Vanessa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was good!" I smiled, "It's a nice school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, will you be staying for dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, my mom and I have a first day of school tradition. Chinese takeout. Thank you though!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then I'm going to go to the basement and get a workout in." her mom said then left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke got up and shut the door. She locked it then smiled as she walked back to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where were we?" she asked and I pulled her down on top of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day started the same. Everything seemed normal until I got out of Brooke's car. People were laughing...and staring at me? Why me? We get inside and to my locker when I freeze. On my locker was a full length print out of the picture I took for Brooke Lynn last week, the one with the blue bra and panty set. What? How did-? What-? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke..." I started, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, "Brooke Lynn how did-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Paybacks are a bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brooke’s text was at the forefront of my mind. Did she do this? Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, I didn't." Brooke Lynn looked at me, straight in the eye, "I didn't show anyone. I swear. I would never!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We looked around at the people staring. I tore the picture down and out of the corner of my eye I saw the two mean girls, Morgan and Tatiana. They were laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for leaving your phone in homeroom yesterday, Hytes. You really should have it passcode protected." Said Morgan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, also, your girlfriend there sure is pretty." said Tatiana, "well, if you like short women who sound like men, she is gorgeous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off you guys. Who do you think you are?" Brooke said. She put her arm around me. "C'mon, Vanessa, let's get you out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my arm around Vanessa and walked her outside as the bell rang to get to homeroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa..." I said, hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to go back in there, Brooke. Can you take me home? I'm sorry, I just don't want to stay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We got in my car and I drove us back home. My parents and Vanessa's mom had already left for work, so we were okay. She tried to tell me I could go back to school but I wasn't leaving her. I followed her up to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do this." She said, “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're upset. I'm not leaving you alone. I texted Trixie to take the picture down off your locker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sat on Vanessa's bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn." Vanessa started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going with this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With what?" I was confused, "our day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Mary." Vanessa rolled her eyes, "this." She gestured to the both of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought about it for a second. I liked Vanessa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked her. I thought she was beautiful. I've never felt this way about a human before. We had really gotten to know each other well since we met. She made me happy. I felt like myself again. I liked everything about her. Which sparked other feelings. Am I a lesbian? If I am, I surely can't tell my parents. They'd kill me. I very well could keep it from them. That might work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Vanessa's voice snapped me back to reality, "Earth to Brooke Lynn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, lost in thought." I said, looking down at my hands, "Vanessa, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it, you don't like me like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I do. I was just about to say that. I like you a lot, Vanessa." I said quietly, "I like you more than I've ever liked anyone. You are a special person, and I have never felt this way before. So, I'm scared. It's natural. But I like you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin stretched on Vanessa's face. The next thing I knew, she was hopping on top of me and pushing me down on her bed. Her lips met mine. There was the electricity again. Every time we kissed my skin felt like it was pulsating. Our tongues danced against each other's. She tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I knew she wanted to take it off. My heart raced. I sat up slightly and she slipped it off. She sat up, straddling my hips. I got very self-conscious as she stared at my upper body. She was grinning. She leaned down and started giving me little kisses all over my neck and chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, you are so very beautiful. Never forget that." Vanessa said, "I love your skin." Vanessa lightly sucked on the skin just below my collar bone, "It's such a nice color."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just don't leave any marks please." I said, trying to catch my breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Mami, where's the fun in that?" Instant goosebumps all over my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," I said, "then just leave them where they can be covered." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled Vanessa’s shirt off as well and I was in awe. Her tan skin looked good next to my fair skin. Will I ever stop being amazed by this girl's beauty? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa's hand went to the button on my pants, and I froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa." I started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too soon?" she asked, and I nodded. She smiled her sweetest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid down next to me and I pulled her close. Vanessa yawned and nuzzled her face into my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Vanessa." I said, "I should've been more careful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With the picture." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Vanessa was going to get bullied because of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh." She said, "it's going to be alright. I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We laid in silence. The next thing I knew, Vanessa was snoring, and my eyelids were getting heavy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible trigger warning: Mentions of attempted suicide and a panic attack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POF:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was standing at the end of a long hallway. What was this? School? I don't recognize it. It's dark aside from a light at the end. I started walking that way. Three people appeared. One I instantly knew was Vanessa. Who was she with? Two girls, that I could see. I kept walking. The girls were blonde. It looked like....Morgan and Tatiana? What was Vanessa doing with them? I tried to get closer but none of my steps were closing the distance. "Vanessa!" I tried to yell, but it's like she couldn't hear me. Next thing I knew, Vanessa was knocked to the floor and started to back her into a corner. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Stop!" I yelled, "leave her alone!" They couldn't hear me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn!" I heard Vanessa. She was yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing I know, I am being shaken back to reality. Cold sweat covered my body. I opened my eyes. Vanessa's face was inches from mine. I was foggy. What was going on? There were tears streaming down my face. I couldn't catch my breath. What's going on? Panic attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby," Vanessa said cautiously, "I'm going to move you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa pulled me close. I leaned against her chest and I focused on my breathing. Vanessa smelled good, like lilacs. My heart slowed. My breathing calmed. Vanessa stroked my hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're safe, Brooke Lynn." She said, "Whatever it was, it was a dream. Ain’t nobody gonna hurt you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-it's n-not me I-I'm w-worried a-about." I managed to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You." I said, it’s all I could say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanessa was quiet. She looked at me with a face full of concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can tell me when you're ready." Vanessa said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded, took a deep breath, and told her what my dream was about. Saying it out loud made me think how dumb it was that I was so worked up, but it just felt so real. I wanted to protect Vanessa at all costs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to let them ruin things for us." She smiled. "Everything will be okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed my cheek, then moved towards my lips, leaving a trail of kisses as she went. Her lips met mine, my hands found their way to her hair. She smiled against my mouth. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she parted them to let my tongue in. She tasted so sweet. Our lips felt like they were made for each other. But realization hit me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What time is it?!" I said, abruptly stopping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm, 3pm." She said, checking her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." A sigh of relief. Then I remembered, "oh yeah, my parents are out late. Vanessa, want to go swimming?'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell, yes, Mary!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still don't know who Mary is." I said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mary is whoever I want her to be!" she laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get your bathing suit on, Brenda." I said rolling my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brenda? Who dat?" Vanessa asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you wanna call me Mary, I'm calling you Brenda." I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and changed her clothes. We went over to my place and up to my room so I could change as well.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I won't lie, I was still freaked out by what happened today. The picture, Brooke's dream and panic attack, it all had me upset. But being here with her helped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as she undressed. Her body was perfect. I loved her skin. I could see a few purple marks near her breasts. I smiled to myself. They really stood out against her milky skin. She slipped her bikini on and then turned to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and we went outside to the pool. Brooke did a running jump and cannonballed into the water. I sat on the edge and put my feet in. Brooke swam up and grabbed my ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get in!" she smiles</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet!" I protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn looks me over. "you're so beautiful." She says quietly. I'm not sure if it's meant for me to hear or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me take you on a date." Brooke says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A date. An actual date. Let me." Brooke Lynn gave me her sweetest smile, "please?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was ready to say yes as soon as she asked, but I thought I'd tease a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm..." I said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes or no!" Brooke Lynn laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, baby! I'd love to go on a date with you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that she pulled me in the pool and gave me a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"when?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Saturday?" she suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My mom will be gone. Why don't you come over and I'll cook, and we can get a movie?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanessa, that's not me taking you on a date." She rolled her eyes at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." I shrugged, "but this way we save money? I don't know, I just wanted to suggest it. We can do whatever you want. But my mom will be away so we will be able to come back here and be alone?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect." Brooke smiled and kissed my forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn." I said, getting kind of serious, "I need to tell you something." Here it goes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," Brooke looked concerned, "what's wrong? Did I do something?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, baby, no. You're perfect. There was an issue at my old school. I dated this girl and I really thought she was into me, but she ended up using every secret I told her against me and turned the whole school against me. I was bullied terribly. It got to the point where..." I hadn't said it out loud in a while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take your time." Brooke said, lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It got to be so much, Brooke, I ended up..." I took a deep breath. "Brooke, I tried to kill myself." I finally just said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The color drained from Brooke's face. There was silence. I felt tears in my eyes. It was a hard thing to say out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried to OD, but my mom found me in time, and I had to go to therapy. I was released from therapy a few weeks before we moved. I'm okay. I'm so much better. Especially now that I've met you. I'm okay, baby." I rested my hand on her cheek, and she looked me in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You moved here and now you're getting bullied again because of me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If all they do is post that picture where people can see it, then I'm doing pretty good." I managed a smile, "that picture was just underwear. These girls think that they got something on me, nah, bitch. We all wear underwear. Don't you worry about me." I kissed her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt like a weight was lifted. I had wanted to tell Brooke Lynn that for days. I'm sure we will talk about it again but right now, I was in the pool, in the arms of a beautiful lady, and I was happy. Also, I was excited for our date!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Vanessa's POV:</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>We went back to school the next day. A few people stared, but I just shrugged it off. I'm not going to lie, I was upset that it happened, but it happened, and there's nothing I can do about it. Like I said, everyone wears underwear. I felt a new closeness to Brooke Lynn after telling her what happened at my old school. She looked at me with a softness that nobody has ever done before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn and I spent every evening together that week. We were becoming inseparable. Saturday rolled up quickly, and so did our date. I wasn't sure what we were going to do, but I didn't want to get too crazy with my outfit. I settled on the tightest jeans I owned, they made my ass pop, this red strapless top, and my favorite leather jacket. I saw Brooke Lynn leave her house and walk across the lawn to my front door. I ran downstairs and got to the door before she could ring the doorbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, good lookin." I said. 'Good lookin' was an understatement. This girl looked amazing. Apparently, we were on the same page with the tight jeans, and her top was pink and frilly. I grabbed my keys and locked the door. We were on our way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So where are we goin, boo?" I asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I thought we could go to dinner, and then Aquaria is having a party tonight so I thought we could swing by there if you wanted. But it's up to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look beautiful." I said, looking at Brooke and she was blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you." Brooke Lynn replied, "so are you ok with going to Aquaria's?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will there be alcohol?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably. Knowing my friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to drink?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind a drink or 3." Brooke laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I don't want to spend the night. So, we can get a Lyft back to my place?" I suggested, "I want to be alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, babe, that's fine." Brooke Lynn smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ate dinner and then went to go for a walk at a nearby park. Brooke Lynn's hand was in mine and the sun was starting to set. It was beautiful. I could tell that something was on her mind though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok, Brooke Lynn?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded but stayed silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not very convincing." I said, and she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just have some things on my mind." Brooke sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to talk about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn stopped walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa I-." she started, "I think I'm really falling for you. I'm sorry if this is moving fast, but I feel like I've known you forever. I've really been thinking lately that we might have a future together. Is that crazy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart skipped. A smile spread across my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not crazy, I'm feeling the same way." I said. We smiled at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke pulled me into a kiss. I don't know what it was, but these kisses got better and better every time. We couldn't get too worked up though. We still have a party to go to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, babe?" I asked when we broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose, although, I'd like to be kissing you still." Brooke Lynn smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walked back to the car, and Brooke drove us to Aquaria's. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to Aquaria's was short. I was feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement. I had butterflies in my stomach. Vanessa just made me feel this way. I felt nervous and anxious because I didn't know what to do now. How do we tell people? Do we tell people? What will my parents say? Will our friends accept us? I know Nina will, but I don't know about anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" Vanessa asked, "your hand is sweaty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a bit on my mind still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me, Mary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just anxious. This is new to me. Do we tell our friends? Am I gay? Do I tell my parents?" I take a deep breath. "All I know is that I'm crazy about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn," Vanessa started, "you're overthinking things. We can tell or not tell whoever we want. Also, you don't have to label yourself. It's okay, you like me and I like you and that's the only label that matters, boo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, we've made it to Aquaria's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, child!" Vanessa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the biggest house I've ever seen, Mary! It's a mansion!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed, "let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We get out and walk up the steps. The door opened before we could knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey bitches!" yelled Aquaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right off the bat I can tell she's been drinking. She pulls us in and hands us both drinks. These parties were all the same. Alcohol, boys, and loud music. What could we say? We're teenagers. After Vanessa and I were 2-3 drinks in each, we were dancing in the living room. The door swung open and in walked Tatiana and Morgan. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you guys doing here?" yelled Kameron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You weren't invited!" said Blair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know it's not a party without us." said Tatiana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" I said, "because it sure seemed like things were great without you." Where's Aquaria? I didn't see her anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody asked you, Hytes." Sneered Morgan, "go back to your little girlfriend, dyke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that ain’t cool!" yelled Vanessa from behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of your girlfriend." Said Tatiana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t supposed to be here, you wasn’t invited.” Vanessa continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I care, I don’t need an invitation. I’m surprised they invited you, didn’t realize this was a party for sluts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I instantly saw red. I jumped forward and shoved Morgan backwards against Tatiana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bitch!" yelled Morgan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing I knew, her fist was colliding with my jaw. I went to swing back but someone grabbed me. Vanessa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Aquaria finally showed up, "what are you guys doing here?" she was yelling at Morgan and Tatiana, "You weren't invited!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't know what happened because Vanessa took me into the kitchen. She got me some ice and pressed it to my stinging cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was stupid, Brooke Lynn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was rude to you, that's not ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, it was stupid." But Vanessa was smiling and she kissed my cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning very disoriented. My head and my jaw were throbbing with pain. Am I naked? What happened last night. I opened my eyes. This isn't my bedroom. Where am I? I felt the bed move and finally noticed the warmth wrapped around my body. Then it clicked. I was at Vanessa's. I moved so I was facing her. Her dark curls covered half of her face. She looked like an angel, sleeping so peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quit. Fucking. Staring. At. Me." She said, gruffly, and my angel was gone, and replaced with a morning-hating demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful though." I said, which earned me a smile, "Vanessa?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" she hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened last night? Why am I naked?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa's eyes snapped open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Well," she said, "Morgan and Tatiana showed up at Aquaria's. You and Morgan got in a fight, you shoved her and she punched you. After they left, you had a few more drinks. We danced and you flirted with me. Also, you told Nina we're dating. But when we got here, you ended up getting sick, and your clothes caught it. So they are in the wash." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face turned red as she spoke. I was embarrassed. No, it's more than that. I wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, don't be embarrassed." It was almost like she could read my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know where to start." I said, "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it didn’t bother me, you were being cute." She smiled softly, "I'll go get your clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left and I checked my phone. Ten texts, and half as many missed calls? All calls were from my mom. Texts were from many different people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aquaria:</b>
  <span> You guys get home ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nina:</b>
  <span> Hope you're safe! Glad you finally realized you are good together!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Trixie: </b>
  <span>You and Vanessa are cute!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> Brooke Lynn, where are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Brooke Lynn, why aren't you answering?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> Brooke Lynn?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Answer me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> Right now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> Brooke Lynn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> I'm worried sick!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit I forgot to tell mom I wouldn't be home. Vanessa walked in with my clothes and I threw them on as fast as I could. I type a quick message to my mom saying I'm safe and I'm sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, I have to go home. My mom is worried. Can we go later to get my car?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, just let me know when!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kissed Vanessa on the cheek and ran out. I ran across the lawn and to my place. The door opens before I can grab the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Brooke Lynn." My mom said, hand on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could tell she was scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." I said when she hugged me, "we went to Aquaria's and I forgot to text you. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a bruise on your cheek?!" my mom asked, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Morgan punched me." I said, looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"McMichaels? I thought you were friends? Why would she do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, we haven't been friends in a year. She punched me because I shoved her after she said something nasty to Vanessa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you got into a fight because of Vanessa?" she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, not only are you staying out all night, but you're also picking fights? I don't think Vanessa is a very good influence." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, you don't even know her! And I didn't start the fight! Morgan did!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, you don't even know her. Vanessa's incredible. She's my friend." My mom just stared at me. "Can we have Vanessa over for dinner at least?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you be nice to her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, when have I been mean to any of your friends?" my mom snapped at me, "Fine she can come over for dinner. Will you see if tonight works?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crept across my lips. "Yes, thanks mom. I'll call her."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laid on my bed after Brooke Lynn left. Was it weird that I already missed her? What's this girl doing to me? I smiled while thinking of the way she smells; citrus and vanilla, the way she wrinkles her nose when she smiles, and the cute way she says my name. I think about her skin, how soft and perfect it is. Its cream color pigmented light pink. This girl had me under her spell, and I was terrified. At the same time though, I loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was deep in thought when my phone started to ring. My heart lightened when I saw it was Brooke Lynn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" I said, answering the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey babes. I just finished speaking with my mom. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Brooke Lynn sounded hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love that. What time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We normally eat dinner at 6 so 5:30?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good, boo. See you then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hung up and my new mission was to figure out what I was going to wear. I wanted her parents to like me. I settled on a simple knee length skirt and a tank top. I wanted to look presentable. I made my way over at 5:30 and rang the doorbell. Brooke Lynn's mom answered the door with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Mrs. Hytes!" I smiled my sweetest 'please love me' smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Vanessa," what was that in her voice? Stiffness? Hm. "Brooke Lynn is upstairs; she's still getting ready. You can go on up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked my way up the stairs and knocked on Brooke Lynn's door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in!" she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I busted through the door with a bright smile on my face. Brooke Lynn got up and gave me a hug. Citrus and vanilla surrounded me and I breathed it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look beautiful." She murmured into my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." I smiled and kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn sat at her vanity and was doing her makeup. I watched as she coated her eyelashes in mascara with gentle hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Vanessa!" I heard from the hallway. It was Brooke's mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" I said, getting up and walking over to the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, dear, I'd love for you to come help me set the table." There that smile was again. It just didn't reach her eyes, it almost looked fake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." I smiled, "see you downstairs, beauty queen." I winked at Brooke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get downstairs to help Mrs. Hytes. I started with place mats, then plates. When I went back for the silverware, Mrs. Hytes stopped me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, can we talk?" she said, it didn't really sound like an option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, ma'am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, I don't think you should be friends with my daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was taken aback. What? What did Brooke Lynn's mom have against me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't think you're a very good influence on her. I'm sure you're," she paused, "lovely, but I just want what's best for my daughter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was shocked. What had I done to make her say these things? I felt tears threatening my eyes, but I fought them. I couldn't speak. There was a sob in my throat waiting to escape. I just stared at her, and she stared at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, I choked back the sob. "With all due respect, ma'am, you don't really know me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I need to. I can just tell you're not a good fit for our Brooke Lynn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around and Brooke was standing in the archway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn," her mom started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Stop. Why would you say these things to Vanessa? You said you would try!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced down at my feet. I couldn't stay here. I went to stop towards the door, but Brooke Lynn rushed towards me, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, that's extremely rude. You don't even know Vanessa. She's amazing. She's a good friend." She squeezed my hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, it's okay." I whispered, "I'll go." I gave her hand a squeeze and then let go. I walked towards the door. I looked back with an apologetic smile to Brooke Lynn, and home I went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held back the tears until I was inside my house. My mom was still away so I was alone. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. I went up to my room, drank my wine, and cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt so hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laid there crying and praying that my only friend here wouldn't let her mom control her decision to be my friend until I fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut. That's it. That's the summary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know how long I had been asleep when I had been awoken by tapping on my balcony door. At first it sounded like rain. I knew it was raining because I had heard the thunder and the raindrops on my window by my bed. Then the tapping got louder. My eyes popped open. Someone was standing on my balcony. I couldn't see who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" I yelled, "go away!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person kept tapping. I got out of bed and grabbed my old soccer trophy off the shelf (just in case!). I walked closer to the door. As soon as I could get a good look, I saw that it was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly opened the door and pulled the rain-soaked body into an embrace, not caring that my clothes were getting soaked too. I breathed in her scent and calmness instantly came over me, then confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" I said, "How'd you get on my balcony?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I tried ringing the doorbell, but you sleep like the dead. So, I actually got my dad's ladder out of our shed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I was afraid you jumped or something! Ladder is less scary." I said, snuggling back into the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, I'm so sorry about what happened." Brooke Lynn said. Her voice sounded thick, like she was fighting sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at her, I didn't know if those were tears or raindrops dampening her face, but I wiped them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby," I said softly, resting my hand on her cheek, "it's okay. Come on, let's get you a hot shower and dry clothes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you join me?" she asked. Her eyes had a mischievous fire in them. It made my heart race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across my lips. I led her to my bathroom and started the water. Brooke Lynn grabbed me around my waist and her lips crashed on to mine. We stripped out of our respective clothes while we kissed, my hands shaking the whole time. We each stepped in. God her body is beautiful. I can still see the light purple marks near her breasts from where I got carried away last time. My cheeks turned red with the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?" she asked me. Perfect timing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have such a beautiful body." I leaned up and kissed her, "here, turn around babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I poured the iridescent soap into my hand before smoothly rubbing it on Brooke's fair skin. Her slender, wet body glistened under the warm lights. Brooke closed her eyes in sheer bliss as I lathered her shoulders. A hushed moan escaped Brooke's lips, turning her cheeks a rosy red. I smiled and pulled Brooke closer, reassuring her. Our warm bodies pressed up against each other. I placed a gentle kiss on her neck, taking in the light scent of Citrus and Vanilla. My lips graced along Brooke's neck almost making her buckle at the knees. Brooke turned around to face me, and ran her hands down to my hips. She leaned down and kissed me slowly. The passion of the kiss rose with every second that went by. My hands unwrapped themselves from around Brooke's neck and moved to massage her exposed breasts, making Brooke moan into my mouth. Before I could go any lower, Brooke pulled away and bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to tell you something." She looked down at her fumbling thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I asked, looking into her eyes which were full of innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been with anyone before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I paused for a minute. I knew that, but I didn't care. "I know, baby, that’s okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn smiled softly. Our bodies, once again, inches apart. I felt goosebumps on her skin under my fingertips as I left soft kisses on her lips. I hitched her leg up onto my hip, her long legs seem to curl around my petite form perfectly. With one hand securely placed around her small waist, I slid two fingers between Brooke's legs. Softly, I rubbed her in a circular motion. Brooke gasped with pleasure. I could feel her heartbeat speed up from our chests being so close together. Electricity was sent through our bodies. This was such a different experience than I've had before, and this was only the beginning. The sound of Brooke's soft moans was music to my ears, and I wanted to hear more of it. Gently, I slipped two fingers into Brooke making her inhale sharply. Brooke Lynn's sharp nails dug into my back, only turning me on more. I steadily pumped in and out of her wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke brokenly panted out my name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna cum." She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show, don't tell." I said, feeling warm breath escape my lips and land on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That must've pushed Brooke over the edge. It was like the world had paused for a moment; her body was shaking as pleasure took over. She melted into my arms and I placed a kiss on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had been asleep for what felt like five minutes when my alarm went off for school the next morning. I grabbed my phone, groaning with exhaustion. The previous night's events came back to me. I was mostly naked in Vanessa's bed for the second morning in a row. This time, Vanessa was mostly naked too. I looked over at her. Her honey colored skin glowed in the morning sun. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and she gets prettier every day. I lean over and kiss her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby." I said softly. Vanessa just groaned in response, "open those beautiful eyes. It's time for school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Oh dear, that earned me a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going." She grumbled, "I'm sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not." I laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am, Mary. Sick of school." A slight smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to go without you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, stay with me." Her eyes remained closed, but a sly smile crept across her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't tell this beautiful girl no, so instead I called school as my mom and said I was sick, then Vanessa did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had the whole day. I grabbed the beautiful girl and pulled her close. She looked up at me, she looked like she was full of thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's on your mind?" I asked, pressing my forehead to hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe?" I poked a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be mine." She said, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be mine," she said louder, "be my girlfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. My arms wrapped around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to answer me, Mary?" she said after the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was my answer." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa pushed me on my back with a wicked gleam in her eye. She laid her body on top of mine. I love the feeling of her body against mine, her skin against my skin. She kissed my lips, and then my neck. She paused to yawn, and I giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleepy?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buried her face in my neck and nodded. I rolled us over, so we were laying on our sides facing each other. Vanessa quickly fell back asleep, and I followed soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slept again for what felt like many hours, but I know it was only a few. I looked over at my sleeping beauty. I leaned over and softly kissed Vanessa's nose, waking her up. Vanessa's eyelids fluttered open to reveal her fiery eyes that shone like pools of honey in the setting sun. Without saying anything, she pulled me closer and kissed me. Hard with passion and lust. Pushing me down, Vanessa straddled me without breaking the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," I whispered, breathlessly, sitting up. "I want you to experience the pleasure that I did. Tell me what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa bit her bottom lip before taking my hand and gently guided it down her curves before stopping on her smooth inner thigh. We slowly fell back onto the bed. As we kissed, I flipped us over, and Vanessa guided my long fingers into the side of her black lace thong. I began to softly rub her clit. Vanessa hummed in delight. Teasingly, I moved my fingers lower and traced them over Vanessa's entrance, she let out a frustrated wine. She shifted her hips before grabbing my hand and slipping my fingers inside. I paced in and out slowly, remembering from the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep doing that." Vanessa purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bit the inside of my lip as Vanessa arched her back in pleasure. A ripple of excitement and joy was sent through my body as I realized I was the cause of Vanessa's pleasure. It made me feel warm inside. I sped up a little sending Vanessa into a frenzy of moaning. They were the sexiest sounds I've ever heard come out of this girl's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke." She panted, pulling me closer. Vanessa's body pulsed under mine as she came. I slowed my pace, helping Vanessa ride it out. I slipped out of her and curiously put my fingers in my mouth and sucked on them before slowly pulling them out. Interesting. I guess now I know what we can try next</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While most people have control over how they come out, Brooke Lynn doesn't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to get all of this posted so I don't have to worry about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke and I went back to school the next day. Her friends bombarded us with questions. "Where were you?" "What happened?" "Were you ok?" We looked at each other and smiled. Brooke Lynn grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's a long story, but, um, we're dating." She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the girls rushed at Brooke pulling her into a hug. I stood to the side as they hugged and congratulated her. Then, realizing I wasn't next to Brooke anymore, they grabbed me and pulled me into the middle. I was hugged, patted on the back, smiled at and congratulated. They really made me feel like I was one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang for us to get to homeroom. We walked as a group, Brooke Lynn and I in the middle with our pinkies intertwined. We get outside homeroom and everyone goes inside. We stayed back a second, making sure nobody was around and then got a quick kiss in before going inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day seemed to drag. The only things I could think about were Vanessa and the events of yesterday. As soon as I would think about it, my cheeks would turn red. Vanessa would catch my eye and give me a knowing smile every time it happened. I love her. No doubt about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch came around and I got my phone out. Instantly, I felt sick. I felt like there was ice in my blood as my body froze. I had two text messages. The first one was from a blocked number. It was a picture of Vanessa and I kissing outside homeroom. What? Who took that?! We looked round first and nobody was there. Tears stung my eyes when I saw the caption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I can't wait for your parents to see this.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second text almost made me sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom:</b>
  <span> We need to talk. Come straight home after school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears fell. I couldn't stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe?" Vanessa asked, seeing my state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't answer. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria, but not before glancing over my shoulder and seeing Tatiana and Morgan. They were staring intently with wicked smiles. My stomach heaved. It was them. I made it to the bathroom just in time to puke. I slumped against the wall and hugged my knees while I sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck did they do?!" I yelled looking from Tatiana and Morgan laughing, to the door Brooke just ran out of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got up and rushed after Brooke. I saw the bathroom door swing closed, and I walked in just in time to hear her sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby?" I called. Silence. "Brooke Lynn?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remained silent aside from her sniffles. I could tell she was in the last stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe let me in."  I said, "or I'll crawl under the door, and I don't want to do that because the floor is dirty, Mary." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke silently got up and opened the door. My heart broke. Her porcelain cheeks tinted red, her eyes swollen, and red. Tears flooded her cheeks. I got in the stall with her and shut the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, what happened?" I said softly, "Tell me please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They outed me." Brooke choked out, "Tatiana and Morgan. I'm sure it was them; they sent a picture of us kissing outside homeroom to my mom. They're going to kill me. Mom wants me straight home after school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was shocked. How could someone be so cruel? My heart broke for Brooke Lynn. I hated seeing her like this. I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what it was like to have a family who didn't support my sexuality. I finally got Brooke to calm down enough to go to the rest of our classes. The end of the day comes around and I help Brooke out to the car. I drive because she's a nervous wreck. I am being extra cautious as to not make things worse for her. When we get to our homes, I give her a hug and a kiss. I tell her that I'll be there for her no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened the door with shaky hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom?" I called, voice cracking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in the kitchen." My mom's voice sounded flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sitting at the kitchen island. Her phone out in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey mom." I tried to sound cheerful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, sit down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, can you tell me why I received a photo of you kissing that awful girl from next door?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First of all, Vanessa is a nice girl. Secondly, it's not what it looks like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Homosexuality is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brooke Lynn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were raised better than this." My mother looked disappointed, "your father and I have found a retreat for you to go to. It's one month and it will cleanse your mind of these sinful thoughts. You leave tomorrow. Now. Get to your room and pack and give me your phone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head was spinning. I turned my phone off, if they turned it on, they wouldn't be able to unlock it. I run upstairs; I feel like I could cry but nothing happens. Am I out of tears? I look out my balcony door towards Vanessa's room. She was pacing, phone in hand. I walked out onto my balcony, and the second she saw me, she ran outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" she called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just looked at her, taking in her every feature. I started to relive the last few weeks in my mind. It's the most I have felt like myself in months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're sending me away." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear, "They're sending me to a conversion retreat. Straight camp."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Vanessa looked as though her world was crumbling just like mine was, and then the tears started to fall.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One month. 30 days. 720 hours. That's how long Brooke Lynn has been gone. I replay her last night here in my head a lot. The day she told me she was being sent away, she said she would sneak out and come spend the night with me. We spent the whole night in each other's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I promise I won't let them change me." She said into my hair, face wet with tears. I said nothing. Just hugged her tighter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you." I said after a bit of silence. I couldn't let her leave without hearing it, without knowing that someone here loves her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those words stayed replayed in my head for the next thirty days on repeat.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day Brooke got back, I sat in my room. I'd periodically glance out the window for her. It was around 2pm when I finally saw her. I saw her walk into her room and my heart skipped. I ran out on my balcony to get her attention. She saw me, she looked at me with soft eyes. I smiled as she walked towards me but instead of opening the door, she shut the curtains. My face fell. What? What's happening? I went and got my phone. I was going to text her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me</b>
  <span>: Brooke, why did you do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I hit send and my phone immediately buzzed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Message not delivered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried calling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your call cannot be proceeded as dialed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, I was blocked from her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laid on my bed, an empty shell. 'A retreat' my mom called it. Yeah right. That place was a prison. It taught me a lot though. Opened my eyes and made me realize that my actions could hinder me the rest of my life. That's why Vanessa was blocked. I needed the temptation out of my life. Besides, I didn't love her. No, I</span>
  <em>
    <span> couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> love her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My first day home, I didn't leave my room. I didn't want to see anyone, especially my parents. Around midnight, I was in and out of sleep when I heard tapping at my balcony door. I sat up and looked over. Through the curtains, I could see that it was Vanessa, and I saw the ladder in the background. I threw myself back on the bed, and the tapping continued. She's not going to leave so I got up and opened the door. Instead of letting her inside, I stepped outside. I couldn't risk waking my parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" my voice was monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trying to figure out why I can't contact you." She said, hands on her tiny hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't do this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa." I replied, blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about us?" she asked, her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no 'us' anymore. What we did was wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You promised you wouldn't let them change you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could see tears in her eyes. It made my chest ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Brooke. Stop these thoughts right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to reach for my hand and I pulled it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go." I said looking at my feet, there was a burning in my throat that wouldn't go away, "I mean it, Vanessa. I don't want to see you anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa stared at me with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." She turned on her heels and walked to the edge of the balcony and climbed down the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat in the cold pouring water; my knees tightly curled up against my chest. My usually racing mind was blank, I felt empty and weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn?" a soft tap at the door. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, mom." My voice was hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go to work early today, so I will see you after school! Also, get ready because I don't want you to be late on your first day back. Love you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a sigh. I turned the shower off and climbed out. I stood, naked, in front of the mirror, examining my body. My skin was paler than usual, my body and face looked like skin and bone. I was taken back to my time at the retreat, how they starved me every time I didn’t fit in their mold. Quickly, I wrapped a towel around me and went to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed, not bothering to get dressed. Silence and nothingness. It was comforting for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of skipping school sat in my mind, but I was already behind on my work. I needed to go. With very little will, I rolled off the bed and got ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I walked down the hall, whispers filled my ears, but I didn't care. As I shut my locker, a small girl popped from behind the door. "Is it true you went to conversion?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just stared blankly. As I looked up searching for an answer, I saw her. My eyes locked onto Vanessa. I started to walk towards her as if my body was being pulled by an almost unknown force. Overwhelmed, I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I clung to my books for dear life, it felt like I couldn't breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the moment to pass. "it's going to be okay." I told myself, even though it was a lie. Slowly, my breath got back to normal, everything seemed to calm down. Feeling better, I walked to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Brooke Lynn! Good to see you." Mr. Perez, my English teacher, welcomed me enthusiastically, "I've changed the room around a little. You're now sitting next to Owen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the messy haired blond boy at the back of the room. I remembered him, he was on the football team and he used to hang out with us when I was friends with Morgan and Tatiana. He was probably a complete and utter douche just like the rest of them. I went and sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only 15 minutes into the class, and I had already zoned out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Hey! Earth to blondie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned at the boy next to me, waiting for some sort of smart-ass remark from him. I'm sure he'd heard the rumors by now. To my surprise, he asked "are you ok? I noticed you were just staring at your book instead of writing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him dumbfounded. I didn't know how to process the question. It was the first time anyone other than my mom had asked if I was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh hello?" Owan raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, I-I don't, um," I stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what, it's fine. You don't have to answer the question, but if you ever need someone to talk to, come find me." He smiled, and I managed to nod and give a small smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of me wanted to hate Brooke, but I couldn't. I wished that I didn't care so much. I wished that it was all a dream or some cruel prank and everything would go back to normal, but it didn't. I ran myself a bath, I hadn't even realized how tense my body had been until I sank into the warm water. I stared up at the bubbles that sat on top of the water, thinking about Brooke, how her porcelain skin had glistened that night where we took our relationship to the next level. Tears spilled down my cheeks; my chest panged as if my heart was actually breaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got out of the bath and into my robe before going to my bedroom. I stood in front of my window like I had done every night. The curtains were still drawn. A part of me hoped that Brooke Lynn would open the curtains and make a silly face before going to bed as she did when we were together. She was just a few meters away but it felt as if she was a million miles away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa." A sympathetic voice came from behind her. "Don't do this to yourself. She's not going to come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, mom." My voice broke as tears ran down my cheeks once again. "I just- part of me hopes that she will just appear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mom wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight. She stroked my hair as I sobbed into her chest. "I know baby, I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should've listened to you." I whispered, climbing into bed, "you were right."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't breathe. If I try to inhale, I'll drown. They're holding me underwater. I tried to wave my arms out to signal that I couldn't handle anymore. The firm hands helped me up. I could breathe again; I could breathe again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Brooke Lynn." Said the man, still holding onto my arms, "why are you being punished?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"B-because." I panted, "I missed group this morning."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's right, and why did you miss group this morning?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I stayed silent. Had what I done really justify sending me to this place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Inhale." The man said firmly and dunked me back under water until my arms flailed once more, "no dinner for you tonight, Brooke Lynn. You need to learn how to admit your sins. Go to your room." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking back to my room, I felt like I still couldn't catch my breath. I got outside of my room and the hallway guard opened my door and pushed me inside, closing the door and locking it behind me. I had another hungry, sleepless night ahead of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dreams were always the same. The water was my worst fear and they used it against me. I shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering my body, gasping for air. I grabbed my phone, scrolled to Owen's number, and hit call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke?" said a groggy voice on the other end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the water again." I said through sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, just breathe in.....and breathe out. Keep doing that. Brooke Lynn, you're home and safe. They can't hurt you. Repeat that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm home a-and safe. They c-can't hurt me." I managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe in again, Brooke, good, now exhale. How's your heart rate?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held a hand to my chest, "slowing down." I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." A few moments of silence. "Brooke Lynn?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Owen asked, his voice thick with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breathing had calmed, my heart rate had too. "Better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought for a second. What time is it? I looked at the clock. 2am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm going to take a bath." I said after another minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It might help you calm down. Did you get that lavender soak that I suggested?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes....Owen?" my voice cracked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Brooke Lynn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long am I going to have these nightmares?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen paused, "well my brother had them for a few months, but he didn't tell me until he had been home for two months. I couldn't help him from the beginning. We won't let it get that bad for you, Brooke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Another few minutes of silence, "I'm going to go take that bath now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hung up the phone and I laid there for a minute. I looked towards my balcony door. Since I've been home, I've kept the curtains closed. It stops the thoughts that could hinder my progress. It takes everything I have not to open them and look across the way to Vanessa's room. That's two steps backwards though, and that's not the direction I'm going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started the bath and added the soak. The water was as hot as I could get it. My body relaxed; the lavender filled my senses. I started to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed in the bath until my feet were wrinkled and the water was cool. I wrapped myself in my softest towel, and I went back to my bed. Sleep overtook my body, and I drifted off, praying that I wouldn't have another nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another month has come and gone. I had grown accustomed to eating lunch by myself. I even stopped eating lunch in the cafeteria. I hadn't had any contact with Brooke Lynn since her first night home. When I passed her in the halls, she just looked down. In our classes, she sat on the other side of the room. I miss her. One rainy Thursday, I was sitting in the library because it was raining outside. I was lost in thought until a voice said "hey". My head snapped up and my heart skipped, I tried not to show disappointment when I saw it was Aquaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Aquaria." I tried to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been?" she asked me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...good." I managed. We both knew it was a lie, but it was selfish of me to admit. I wasn't the victim here. I wasn't the one who was sent away. Brooke Lynn had been through hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We miss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you guys too." I paused, "I miss her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We do too. She's not the same person, Vanessa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt tears in my eyes, "It's all my fault."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no it's not!" Aquaria put her arm around me, "her parents did this, not you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquaria and I had become very close in the time that Brooke was away. The tears started to fall, I couldn't stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." She hugged me, "I promise everything will be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and wiped the tears away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Vanessa, do you want to come to the dance with me on Saturday?" Aquaria asked, "a-as friends I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I'll go." I managed a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome. Text me!" and Aquaria was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my things and headed to my next class. Saturday rolled around. My hair was curled, my dress was zipped, and my makeup was perfect. I ran out the door, sending a quick text to Aquaria to let her know I was on my way. Aquaria looked amazing in her light blue knee length dress. Her blond hair in ringlets down her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey bitch!" she said getting in the car, "let's go." She turned the radio up and we were off. Half an hour later we were pulling into the parking lot at the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" she asked me. I nodded. We got out of the car, linked arms, and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a lot of begging from Owen, I decided to cave and accept his invitation to the dance. It's either that or sit at home and stare at the wall while my parents ignore that anything is wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen was nice, but something was missing. I just didn't like him. My mother, on the other hand, loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm so glad that you have found a nice boy to date." She said, fussing over us as we tried to leave for the dance. She thought he was my boyfriend; I didn't have the energy to correct her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen grabbed my hand and led me to the car. As if a reflex, I turned my head toward Vanessa's house. The lights were off. Looked like nobody was home. I wonder if she was coming to the dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Owen smiled. I nodded, and turned my eyes to the passenger window, getting lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it, we had arrived at the school. My stomach turned. My eyes searched the faces of my classmates. I didn't know why. All my friends had arrived except Aquaria. I wasn't surprised though. She always liked to make an entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to dance?" Owen asked. No, I don't, but I couldn't tell him that. Instead I agreed and he walked me to the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a slow song. He placed his hands on my waist and I linked my fingers behind his head, and we started to sway with the music. Why was this so strange? It wasn't right. His hands were heavy on my hips, like they didn't fit right. They weren't Vanessa's hands. Vanessa's hands were soft, light. Delicate the way she would graze my skin with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These thoughts are impure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said the voice in my head,</span>
  <em>
    <span> you left those thoughts at the retreat.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a retreat. It was hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room started to spin; my head felt fuzzy. My chest tightened, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-air." I finally managed to say, and I let go of Owen and started towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stumbled out the door and fell onto a bench. I tried to catch my breath. Another panic attack. The air was cool on my skin. It helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Said a voice. I looked up. Shit. Morgan and Tatiana. This is not what I need right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's your friends, Hytes?" said Morgan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did they abandon you? Because you're a dyke?" taunted Tatiana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Tati, she's not a dyke. She went to conversion, remember?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so. I think she will always be a dyke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys what are you doing?" a male voice behind me yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Owen!" Morgan said sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope you're having fun at the dance. We just wanted to say hello to Brooke Lynn. We're so glad she's back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you're not. Can you just leave her alone? She's not bothering you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well she is bothering us, she's here." Morgan laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys just go away." Owen was getting frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, Morgan, let's go. We don't want Cookie Monster to come out here and defend her girlfriend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears stung my eyes. What had I done to deserve this? Morgan and Tatiana walked inside. Within a second, Owen was kneeling in front of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did they have to bring up Vanessa? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" said a voice, the familiarity sent chills down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned my head and there was Vanessa, looking stunning in a knee length white dress. It looked perfect on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn are you ok?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hate being asked that. No, I am not ok, except I am now. One look at Vanessa, and all the tension in my body disappears. I nodded slightly. She nodded back and turned and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go back inside?" Owen asked, holding his hand out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took it, stood up, and followed him back inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning after the dance I laid on my bed. My brain was racing. I thought about the previous night. Vanessa looked amazing. I miss her, she made me so happy. But what we did was wrong. Wasn't it? Why did it matter who I was with? Couldn't my parents love me with Vanessa just like they could with Owen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know how to feel, but seeing Vanessa look so pretty last night really made me realize that maybe those feelings can't be suppressed. I don't know. I have a lot to think about.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into the kitchen, my husband was, silently, sitting eating breakfast. But Brooke Lynn was nowhere to be found. That's odd. She's normally the first one awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Brooke Lynn?” I asked, sitting down with my cup of hot coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Carl shrugged, looking up from his newspaper, "haven't seen her this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went upstairs to check her room. I found her curled up on her bed, on top of the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke?" I asked, walking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey mom." She said, she sounded blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to come to breakfast? You're never in bed this late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, please." Her voice dripped with agitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, what's wrong?" I asked, worried, "did something happen at the dance last night?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn." I did not like her tone, "what is going on? You have been moody since you came home from the retreat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother. Don't. Please just let me be." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't speak to me like that." What's gotten into her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned over so she was facing away from me. I'm not going to get anywhere with her. Defeated, I left the room to continue breakfast for Carl, and hope that Brooke came down to join us, and she did. She was silent as she slowly ate. I noticed she had barely touched any of her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, are you feeling alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at me but didn't answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, I do not like to be ignored." I said this sternly. Brooke Lynn closed her eyes, exhaled and then looked at me, "do you miss the retreat sweetheart? Is that what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched her face turn red, and her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you joking?" She said, "how dare you ask me about that place?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, tone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, mom. I can't take it anymore. Do you know the type of place you sent me to? Do you know what they did to me?!" Her voice was rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I read the website, Brooke Lynn." I scoffed. What was she on about? That place was beautiful in the pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did the website talk about how they starved us if they wanted to? They starved us if we made a mistake? Did the website say that they would hold us underwater until we flailed because they suspected we were having impure thoughts?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't speak, I just stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did the website talk about how there were guards in each hall who would manhandle you? Did it talk about the group therapy sessions where they would ridicule us and tell us we deserved every bad thing that happened to us? Did it talk about how we were literally locked up like it was prison? I didn't go outside the whole month I was gone, mom, and I can count on one hand- ONE HAND- the amount of meals I got. It was a prison, it was hell, and you sent me there. You did. You did this to me." She gestured to her body. "You hated what I had done that you essentially almost had me killed for it. Sorry, but I don't think me being attracted to someone as amazing as Vanessa warrants a trip to that place. You know I have nightmares every night? Nightmares where I'm being starved, ridiculed, and held underwater. I don't even know who I am anymore, mom. I am an empty shell. I will never be the same. That place ruined me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't speak. Was it really like that? Did I really put my only child through that? How could I have known? It looked so nice on the website. I couldn't speak. Brooke Lynn got up, and ran upstairs. I heard her door shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What have I done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance was mostly uneventful after what happened between Brooke and the mean girls. She looked incredible last night, but, when doesn't she? The way she looked at me after the altercation, it was like she was seeing me for the first time. Her eyes were soft. It made my heart race. I got out of bed and walked to my balcony door. I just can't help but look every morning to see if the curtains are open. They were still closed. I hope Brooke is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threw on a tank top and shorts and bopped down the stairs just in time to see my mom rolling a couple suitcases to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby." She says with a smile. I smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey mom, another trip?" I asked, looking at her luggage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have to go to Utah today with Cadence. We will be gone for a week. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, mom. I'll be fine. You go make dat money!" I grinned. She rolled her eyes, kissed my head, and out the door she went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't know what to do when my mom was gone lately. Brooke Lynn would come over, but that was before. I grabbed yogurt from the fridge and went back up to my room. I finally decided to tackle the pile of homework that was staring at me from my desk. It took me all day, but I got it done and I was ready for the week.                </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slept restlessly that night. I just couldn't shut my brain off. I tossed this way, and that way, then I'd get up and pace. I'd look outside, instinctively towards Brooke Lynn's room. I don't know what I kept looking for. She didn't want to see me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt like I had just fallen into an actual, deep sleep when my alarm went off. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked over to pick out my clothes and something caught my eye. Brooke Lynn's curtains were open. I had to do a double take. They've been closed since she got home over a month ago. I looked a little closer. Brooke was standing at her balcony door. She smiled and gave me a little wave and then walked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the most contact we had during the whole week though. A smile in the hall, a wave after class. It was small, but it was progress. Every time I saw her smile, it warmed my heart. Wednesday in homeroom, I couldn't help but stare at her. Color had come back to her cheeks, and she looked like she was gaining weight. This was a good thing, she was starting to look like herself again, like my Brooke Lynn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another rainy Thursday was here, I sat in the library once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa!" said a voice, I looked up to see Kameron, "I've been looking for you everywhere." She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Yeah it's raining out so I'm up here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Aquaria said you might be. I wanted to invite you to my birthday party on Saturday! I don't have your number or else I'd text you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will Brooke be there? I wanted to ask, but I couldn't get the words out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Kameron, I'd love to come." I smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, well give me your number so I can text you my address and such."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We exchanged numbers and I went on with my day. This felt an awful lot like last week, and last week ended with Brooke Lynn talking to me at the dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday rolls around. What am I going to wear? I have this leather mini skirt, I haven't worn that in a while. I picked my mesh black crop top and my black lace bandeau. Final touches included some fishnets, my leather jacket, and my favorite thigh lace heels. I got one last look in the mirror. I look good. Half an hour later, I am pulling up to Kameron's house. Damn these bitches got some nice houses! I walked up to the front door and opened it. The music was loud, and there were people everywhere! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bitch you came!" I turned around and there was Aquaria and Nina running towards me. Aquaria threw her arms around my neck and Nina stood back and smiled at me. I missed her kind face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys." I laughed. They were drunk. I'm so happy to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need toget on this level!" Aquaria slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't get drunk tonight, guys. I have to drive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you need a drink in your hand. I'll get it, hold on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes as she walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you been, Vanessa?" Nina asked me when Aquaria was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm.....ya know....good. I'm good." I gave what I thought was a convincing smile, Nina saw right through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she misses you too, Vanessa." It was almost like she could read my mind, "I see her looking for you in the halls. I don't think she knows she's doing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nina, is...is she here?" I asked, finding my words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's here." Nina nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded back, and Aquaria walked up shoving a cup into my hand. They were gone as quick as they came, and I was alone again. I sipped my drink and walked around the house. I've never been to Kameron's house before. It was beautiful. I made my way out to the patio. That's where I saw her. Brooke Lynn. She was sitting on the patio couch next to Owen. She gave me a shy smile, and I returned it, but I didn't stay. I went back inside, and I ran into some girls from my art class. They pulled me to the cleared out living room where everyone was dancing. Looks like I am dancing, too. The party was a typical high school party. Dancing, illegal alcohol, couples making out on the couch that was pushed up against the wall. I was able to see Kameron and tell her Happy Birthday, but she was so distracted that I didn't bother her for long. I was about to leave when Kameron pulled out the Karaoke machine. Nina told me "You can't leave now!" and she pulled me over to sit with her. First ones up were Owen and Brooke. Oh dear, this won't be good. Brooke Lynn can't sing. I smiled to myself. She looked so drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi guyssssss." Brooke said into the mic, and everyone laughed. I watched her scan all the faces, and her eyes landed on me. "Vanessa!" she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held up the peace sign and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Vanessa, I'm so happy you're here!" she was still talking into the mic. I could feel my face growing red, but she looked so happy. "Guys!" she 'whispered' into the mic, "did you know that I love Vanessa?? I mean, look at her!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my forehead in my hand, what is she doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still 'whispering', she said, "She's so pretty! I'm in love with her." Then she raised her voice and said, "Vanessa! You look so pretty tonnnnight!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided that nobody was going to stop her, so I walked up to her, "Brooke, can I have the mic?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, baby." I took the mic and placed it in the stand, then grabbed her hand and walked her to the foyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, and smiled while saying "Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa, that's such a prrrrretty name. Vaaaaannnneeeeeesssssssaaaa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke opened her eyes and placed her hand on my cheek, "I've missed your face soo much baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My skin went hot as the electrical current went from the spot she touched and traveled over the rest of my body; goosebumps covered my arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you too, Brooke." I said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could get lost in her soft eyes. I just stared into them. I saw tears welling up, Brooke Lynn was going to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I'm so so sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke pulled me into a hug and sobs overcame her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go," I said, "I'll take you home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ended our embrace, I grabbed her hand, and walked her to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, I can't go home like this." She said, slurring those last two words together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to stay with me." I smiled, put the car in drive, and started our journey back to my house. The car filled with Brooke Lynn's even breathing, signaling that she was falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting Brooke into my house was a slight challenge as I was quite smaller than she, but we made it work. I helped her change, get into bed, and then I crawled in next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She said, "I'm sorry. For how I treated you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. It wasn't your fault." I pushed her long hair out of her eyes, and she yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid to go to sleep, Vanessa. I've been having nightmares about- about that place. I've had a nightmare every night since I've been home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart broke as I saw the genuine fear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn," I placed my palm on her cheek, "don't worry, you can sleep. I'll keep you safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched as this beautiful girl, this amazing girl that I never thought I'd hold in my arms ever again, drifted off into a sound sleep. I slept lightly the whole night, just listening to see if she had any problems, and she didn't. I held her in my arms the whole night as she got her first good night's sleep in months.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Brooke Lynn's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head is pounding. What did I do? The sun was shining, I'm warm and comfortable. The scent of lilacs filled my nostrils. Vanessa. Of course. Panic set in and my eyes snapped open. I'm in her room, our bodies tangled together. I calmed at the sound of her even breathing, and I smiled watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I watched as she furrowed her brow. What's she dreaming about? I smiled. I've missed her so much. She's beautiful. Her tan skin is warm and soft. She wiggles and hair falls in her face. I quickly push it away. This wakes her up. I brace myself for the demon, but she just smiles at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." She said, oddly cheerful. She's never like this in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good.....morning..." I said, confused. "why do you look so cheerful? You can't have changed that much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just like waking up next to you. I don't know how many more chances I'll have so I'm just taking it alllllll in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa." I frowned. I get where she's coming from, but the truth was, I wanted her. I want her in my life. I just don't know how to tell her. I don't know if she will forgive me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we don't have a future." There was sadness in her honey colored eyes. She looked down, avoiding my gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I was going to say." I said, "at all. Actually, I was going to say the opposite. We do have a future. I want us to have a future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa was silent, she just stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you probably don't trust me. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have questions." Vanessa said slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." I raised my eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what about your mom?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've talked a lot about what happened. I think she's going to be more open about my dating choices. She didn't realize what she was doing when she sent me there. She knew what they wanted her to know, saw what they wanted her to see. She had no way of knowing and she has an extreme amount of guilt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any other questions?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right in this moment in time, I am great. I have a long way to go, but I'll get there." I smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing I know, Vanessa's lips are crashing against mine and my body relaxes. I've missed her so much. I broke the kiss and laid there looking at her. I wanted to tell her how much I wanted to be with her, how I couldn't wait to watch our kids grow up, or that I couldn't wait to be one of those old married couples that sit out on their porch and watches the sun go down. I wanted to tell her that I loved her more than she could imagine. But I couldn't. The words had seemed to escape my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A natural silence fell between us. I studied her beautiful face that gleamed under the morning sun. She was a perfect portrait. Oh, how I've missed her. Lightly, I brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and traced my finger over her soft cheek. I put my fingers under her chin, bringing her lips to mine and kissed her. Everything just felt right. How our lips seemed to move in perfect synchronization as if they were doing a dance. This was how it was supposed to be and there was no doubt in my mind that I should've been anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft kiss grew into a deep, passionate kiss. This time it was different, it wasn't a desperate kiss. It was sweet and soft and tender. The type of kiss you see in movies. I pulled away for a moment just to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. I just love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa smiled and blushed, "I love you too, now get over here and kiss me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed and straddled her, "as you wish, my love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lifted her arms up and pulled her shirt up, and over her head. I kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving sweet little lovebites down her. I made my way down her body, making sure to kiss every part I could. Hooking my fingers in the waistband of her shorts, I slowly inched them down until she was bare and exposed. I trailed fingers up the inside of her inner thigh, sending shivers down her spine. Vanessa watched innocently as I started kissing down her stomach. I positioned myself so I was directly below her. Soft moans escaped Vanessa's mouth as I lapped her wet vulva, it was music to my ears. Teasingly, I ran my tongue up to her clit. She gasped sharply as I began to suck at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop." She whispered under her breath. I felt her writhe under me, I knew she was close to coming. I quickly pulled away, laughing, making her frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think that's funny, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and smirked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see if you think that's funny in a second." She growled, climbing on top of me and forcefully pushing me down. I lay there, excited but scared as to what she was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She softly kissed down my neck before stopping at my breasts that were being cupped by my bra. She unhooked it and kissed and sucked at my breasts. I hummed with pleasure as she worked her magic. The throbbing and wetness between my legs grew, begging for her to do something. She pulled off my thong and stopped for a moment. Vanessa looked me in the eyes and suddenly thrusted her fingers into me. I threw my head back as she pumped in and out of me, her thumb circled and rubbed my clit. I couldn't do anything but grab onto the bed sheets as loud moans escaped my mouth. Her thumb was replaced by her tongue, and it felt like heaven. Pleasure took over my body as I came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa!" I screamed as I orgasmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's how you do it." She smirked before kissing me. I shook my head, laughing at her petty competitiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cuddled up next to Vanessa, tangling in each other's embrace. We lay in silence, enjoying each other's company under the sun as it showed through the window. Not before long, I heard Vanessa's soft snores. I smiled at the peaceful beauty and kissed her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end. Kind of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do have a sequel to this, so if you're interested...... LMK :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Vanessa's POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time moves quickly. Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Time is a funny thing really. Five years have passed but it feels like five days sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke and I decided right out of high school that we wanted to work at the new LGBTQ Youth Center that was opening near us. Now, Brooke mentors young teens who went through similar things she went through. I run the art program. We love what we do, and we love making a difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, babe." Brooke said, bounding into the kitchen of our shared apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grumbled my response and Brooke smiled. Some things never change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a class this morning?" she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not until 2pm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, well, I have a session with Amelia this morning and she's bringing her mom, so wish me luck. What are you doing this morning then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing. Good luck with Amelia." I changed the subject and kissed my girl as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got my phone out and texted Nina. All of us girls were still really good friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me:</b>
  <span> She's gone, are you ready?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nina:</b>
  <span> Yes, always. Does she suspect anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me:</b>
  <span> No, I don't think so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nina:</b>
  <span> Good, okay. I'll meet you there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sent Nina a thumbs up and grabbed my bag. When I got in my car, my phone rang and it was my mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, ma." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Vanessa. Just checking in. Did you get it yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope I'm on my way there now, going to meet Nina."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright well let me know when you get it. Are you getting yourself one too? Or are you waiting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to look. We'll see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright well good luck, and I love you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hung up right as I reached my destination. Nina was already there, a smile on her kind face that welcomed me years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got to the center around noon. I wanted to bring Brooke Lynn lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe," I said, setting her lunch on her desk and giving her a peck on the cheek, "how'd your morning go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, I think Amelia and her mom are making progress." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great! So why don't we have a date night tonight?" I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, what do you want to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, it's going to be a surprise." I smirked. She didn't like that at all. She glared at me. "Sorry, babe." I winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ate our lunch in silence, with periodic glances her way from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I have something on my face?" she asked, wiping her face self-consciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," I rolled my eyes, "I'm just in love with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke's cheeks turned pink and she smirked, "okay, what did you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, "nothing!" I laughed, "I just love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're up to something." Brooke muttered suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah." I got up, "but I have to go get ready for my class. Love you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out the door I went. I'm just glad I was getting it done tonight. I don't think I could wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half hour into my class, Brooke Lynn interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe, can I borrow you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod and follow her to the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents want us over for dinner tonight." My face fell. "I know babe, but we can still whatever afterwards. It sounded important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." I sighed, "what time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"6." Brooke kissed my cheek and went back to her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe! You ready?" I called into the bedroom. It's 5:30, and we need to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke walked out and my mouth watered. Shorts and a halter blouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking hot, mami." I winked, "I can't wait to peel you out of those clothes later." I slapped her butt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nessa." She warned, “let’s go, if we don’t go now we won’t make it there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to her parent’s was quick, but I still had time to think. Over the years her parents have accepted her for who she is, and have accepted me as her partner. Growth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright guys." Her mom says, "there's a reason we called you over." Her mom looked nervous and Brooke looked anxious as well. "Brooke Lynn, I'm pregnant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke stared for a second, then laughed, "very funny, mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sure looked serious. I looked at Brooke's face as it cycled through different expressions. Firsst was grossed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom!" she yelled, "wha-! No! You-! EW! You basically just told me you still have sex~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well we aren't dead, Brooke Lynn." Her mom rolled her eyes, "we can still have sex, don't be ridiculous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not safe!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not completely ideal, but so far everything is healthy." Her mom shrugged, "I've made it past that three-month mark, and, well, your father and I are excited."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn was processing everything. She looked down at her hands and then up at her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. I hope you don't do the same stuff to this one that you did to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn." Her mom sounded sad, "I will never forgive myself for what happened. Please be happy, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...shocked, mom, but if you're happy then so am I." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn hugged her mom; it was a beautiful sight. After dinner, Brooke Lynn and I went out by the pool, hand in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I'm sorry our date night wasn't perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not over yet." I smiled. "Brooke, do you remember the first night we kissed?" I asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Her face turned so red that I could see it clear as day under the moonlight, "we were skinny dipping." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood facing Brooke Lynn, and I leaned in and kissed her nose softly, and then her lips. Then I took a step back, got down on one knee, and pulled the ring box out of my pocket. I could see Brooke Lynn's mind racing, her breath hitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brooke Lynn, I love you and I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?" I said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooke Lynn gasped, and I knew from the look in her eyes what her answer was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>